Time to Say Goodbye
by Ameyoke
Summary: After Mifune's death, Tsubaki is suffering more than anyone knows, and she refuses to give up this sorrow. A tale of sorrow, regret, coaping, and redemption. MifunexTsubaki, with slight MakaxSoul, KidxLiz, and BlackStarxPatty.
1. Chapter 1: Location Unknown, Tsubaki

Hello! I've lost my writer's block! Yay! OK, so after having so many bad dreams, I decided to do a TsubakixMifune fanfic, with a touch of PattyxBlackStar as a preview for my sequel. This is set as a diary/play, so chapters may seem short at time, but bear with me. BTW, READ THE LYRICS AT THE BOTTOM THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. The song is "Time to Say Goodbye" by Kokia, and I was listening to it when I needed a title. So yeah. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

Tsubaki?: Gahahahaha!

Mifune: Kah…!

Every night, I have the same dream. Covered in madness, I grab Mifune-san by the throat and choke him, then cut his head in so many gruesome ways. At the end…

Tsubaki?: Mifune-san…?

Mifune: …

Tsubaki?: Ah… Ah…! AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

I know why these dreams have repeated in the two years every night since his death… Or shall I say, his murder. Yes… I killed him. That is a sin I shall I have to live with all of my life, and a burden I will have to hold alone. At that time, I could have stopped Black Star from fighting, but I didn't. I could have protected Mifune, I could have stopped him too. However, I am but a scentless camellia. I could not do anything for my brother, and I could not do anything for the man I loved.

_**That parting scene where we couldn't touch each other**_  
_**Made me stronger.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shibusen Classroom, Patty

**Time: 10:00**

**Location: Shibusen Classroom**

Liz: Hey, so… I have something to tell you guys.

Maka: What is it Liz?

Patty: Fwoosh!

Black Star: Like I SAID Patty, flying squirrels go "CHICHECHICHE"!

Kid: …What kind of preschool did you attend?

Soul: Shut it! Liz is trying to talk!

Patty: Yes captain!

Liz: All right, as I was saying. The other day, I went to have a sleepover with Tsubaki-chan.

Kid: Why didn't you invite me?

Liz: …Ignoring my stupid boyfriend, Tsubaki was having horrible nightmares. I'm a weapon, so if the frequency is right, I can go into people's dreams.

Kid: …Y-You haven't been going into mine, right…?

Liz: I already know you're dreaming about me naked, right?

Kid: No, that's wrong Liz.

Liz: Oh?

Kid: I dream about you naked in PERFECT SYMMETRY!

Liz: THAT'S THE SAME THING! YOU PERVERT!

Kid: No no, Liz. It is not perversion, but art that comes into my mind!

Soul: Kid, your nose is bleeding.

Liz: Anyway, I saw the dreams she's been having… Black Star… Have you not noticed how much pain she's in?

Black Star: Wha-?

Liz: Her dream is that she kills Mifune by her own hands. Then she starts screaming and crying. It was so sad and scary I wanted to throw up. Not to mention that Tsubaki said that she's been having a single repeating dream.

Maka: She has to live that hell every single night…?

Black Star: …

Liz: You need to do something. She's being drained to a shred of life.

Black Star: …Yeah.

Black Star got up to leave the room. I looked at him and moved my fist in a round motion.

Patty: Black Star, fight, go go.

He smiled gently, yet sadly towards me. When would we be able to talk about flying squirrels again…?

_**If I hadn't met you then, I wouldn't know you.**_  
_**It seems obvious, but I'm glad that coincidence happened.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Front of Shibusen, Unknown

Time: 12:00

Location: In front of Shibusen

Tsubaki: Oh, Black Star, I'm sorry I'm late to school. I didn't sleep well-

Black Star: Why have you been hiding it?

Tsubaki: …Eh?

Black Star: Your dreams.

Tsubaki: …So I've been found out.

Black Star: Why do you keep it to yourself? We could get some medicine or something!

Tsubaki: I don't want to.

Black Star: Wha? Why wouldn't you?

Tsubaki: This is my punishment, and also my solace.

Black Star: Wuzzat supposed to mean?

Tsubaki: I killed Mifune-san. I have to be in pain for the rest of my life. However, I get to see his face one more time.

Black Star: Are you stupid? That's not a happy thing at all! And Tsubaki, I killed him, OK?

Tsubaki: I could have stopped you! However, I stayed as your weapon. I decided to go with you. Although I do not regret my decision, I do pain over Mifune-san's death. I have to suffer! I must not forget! I don't want to forget!

Black Star: …Tsubaki… Go out with me.

Tsubaki: …Eh…?

Black Star: You can forget about him. I'll love you, and you won't regret it, I promise. I really like you, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Black Star… Thank you for your feelings. I am very happy that you said them. However, my heart will only belong to one person as long as I live.

Black Star: …Tsubaki, did you love Mifune?

Tsubaki: That's not it, Black Star. I love him. I'm not willing to let him go to the past tense. I will love him till the day I die. So you see… I can't love you back.

_**I've got to go now, Time to say goodbye**_  
_**With my best smile.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Maka's House, Maka

**Time: 7:00**

**Location: Maka's house**

Maka: Oh? Black Star? What's wrong?

Black Star: Can I talk with you for a second?

Maka: Me? Not Soul?

Maka: Here's some tea.

Black Star: Thanks.

Maka: You seem quiet today.

Black Star: Maka… Tsubaki loves Mifune.

Maka: …I see.

Black Star: And she says that she doesn't want to move on! She wants to feel bad, and that she never wants to fall in love ever again.

Maka: Mm-hmm.

Black Star: "Mm-hmm"? What the crap, Maka? Snap some sense into her!

Maka: I think you're the one who needs to be snapped back to reality.

Black Star: What?

Maka: Tsubaki-chan has her own morals, and you have yours. I can understand her decision.

Black Star: You're going out with Soul, right? So if he died, you'd be completely fine with never being happy?

Maka: Never happy…? Black Star, I think you're getting something wrong about life. Sure, love is a big part of happiness, but it's not everything. I still have my friends who stand by me. I have Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, you, and our other classmates. If Soul died, I definitely wouldn't date or marry someone else.

Black Star: Why?

Maka: Well, for one thing, I'd feel REALLY guilty. Next, it just wouldn't feel right at all, because I only love Soul. Also, SOUL WOULD SOOOO HAUNT ME. That's the kind of guy he is. But I'm sure he'd also watch over me… No matter what I did.

Black Star: What, so should I never love anyone else?

Maka: Your choice, but there's a difference between losing someone to death and losing someone because they just don't want to go out with you. You're only 18, Black Star. You can go out with other people.

Black Star: …

Soul: Maka, I'm home!

Maka: Ah, welcome home honey~

Soul: Creepy.

Maka: Hehe.

Soul: Black Star, hey.

Maka: He was hitting on me.

Black Star: Yup! Man, she's got a nice bod~

Soul: Hey man, don't be looking at my girl.

My boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans held me to his chest as he "protected" me from his best friend.

Maka: I'm not yours, you know.

Soul: That's unfair. I'm yours.

Maka: Aw~ Then fine.

Black Star: I think I'm going to puke from all the fluff… What was the author thinking when she wrote this?

Soul: She has Maka's personality and looks, ask her. Oh, but the author has way bigger boobs-

Bam! I punched Soul in the face for his perverted, insulting, and fourth-wall-breaking comment.

Maka: One word too much Soul!

Black Star: Well, I guess they didn't get demented too much when they became a couple…

I didn't even notice when Black Star left because Soul and I were bickering. Although we keep fighting all the time, I think that's a proof of our love. Although we fight, when we get over it, we love each other even more. I wish other couples and friends would be the same…

_**The sheer number of partings makes me stronger.**_  
_**If we close our eyes, we can see each other anytime.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Kid's House, Liz

**Time: 7:30**

**Location: Kid's House**

Liz: Hm? What I think?

Black Star: Yeah!

Liz: Well… I don't think it's your fault. But I don't think it's Tsubaki or Mifune's fault either.

Black Star: …Then who's is it?

Liz: Nobody. That answer your question?

Black Star: Wha? Not at all! That's so half-assed!

Liz: Well, let's look at this from some different viewpoints.

I took out a pad of paper to show him what I meant. I drew 3 columns to show "Black Star", "Tsubaki" and "Mifune".

Black Star: What's that?

Liz: It's my chart of fault. Everyone has one or two faults, but the whole situation isn't one person's. And remember, this is just opinion.

I popped the cap off a marker and gripped it with my fingers that's nails were just painted.

|-Black Star-|-Tsubaki-|-Mifune-|

Decided to fight |Did not speak|Also pride-based.|

Because of pure|her opinion. |Should have said|

Pride. Didn't |Should have |his true feelings.|

Think about |stopped one | |

Tsubaki's |of them. | |

feelings. | |

Black Star: Hm…

Liz: See what I mean?

Black: Y-Yeah…

Kid: Liz, you're being too soft on him.

Liz: Kid!

Patty: Hihi!

Kid: If he hadn't been thinking all about himself and his damn pride, then Mifune might have still been alive.

Liz: Kid, that's too much!

Patty: Ooh…

Black Star: What, and so you're so great? If something's out of place, you'd let Liz die!

My heart froze as Kid punched Black Star down to the ground and I watched as he furiously bashed at him, blood coming from Black Star's mouth.

Kid: You cocky bastard! I at least know the difference between leaving the one I love in a dangerous situation and pursuing my own interests!

Wait, what about the prologue? I know you're thinking about it. Well, he knew that Patty and I could handle ourselves. He cares about us enough to come after us when we're in a life-or-death situation, but trusts us enough to let us be free.

Liz: Kid…!

Patty: I don't like this…!

My little sister looked as if she was going to cry. But for who, I wonder…?

Kid: Not only did your pride get in the way, you had another motive, didn't you?

Black Star: What're you talking about, you rich brat?

Kid: You knew that Tsubaki had feelings for Mifune, and Mifune had at least a hint of love for her. You wanted him out of the way!

Liz: No way…

Black Star: …Maybe you're right… Maybe that did mix in with my pride. Gh-!

Black Star forced Kid off of him and raised his middle finger at his friend.

Black Star: So what? Screw you!

I flinched as the door slammed, and I could have sworn that some of the paint came off the walls.

Kid: …

Liz: Kid…

I hugged my boyfriend against my chest, his head resting on my shoulder.

Liz: Calm down.

Kid: I'm fine…

Liz: This is off topic, but… Did you get taller?

I noticed this as brushed his lips on my upper neck near my hair. Now that I looked closely, he was already a bit taller than me. And I KNOW my breast size had gotten bigger. Not just me, Maka was the same. Soul had gotten taller, Black Star's voice had gotten deeper and his fashion had matured. I guess we were maturing, too. Physically, and mentally. All of us were.

_**These warm memories will always reside in my heart**_  
_**That smile that gave me those pure feelings.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Death City Park, BlackStar

**Time: 9:00**

**Location: Park**

I sat on the bench at night, looking up at the stars, holding in stupid feelings. I couldn't let them out. I don't know why. You know, it's like when you go to the doctor's and they ask you for a urine sample? Uh, wait, this is supposed to be serious, isn't it? Well, that's always what I'm like. I always screw around, always thinking about myself.

…Tap, tap, tap…

I hear footsteps coming toward me.

Black Star: Patty…?

Patty: Talk to me. You'll feel better.

Patty, although quite dumb (and at the moment sucking on a lollipop), had actually gotten a bit smarter over these two years. She spoke deeply at times. We had been hanging out a lot, so we were good friends.

Black Star: I don't want to talk… Go home.

Patty: Then I'll sit with you.

Black Star: Just go home!

Patty: Then I'll stand?

Black Star: I SAID GO HOME, GOD DAMMIT!

I bashed away her arm that was reached towards me as if she wanted to hold hands. Her lollipop shattered on the ground as she staggered.

Patty: I don't like cherry, anyway! Thanks Black Star!

Patty said this so innocently and kindly that I was angry.

Black Star: WHY ARE YOU SO DMAN KIND TO ME? I'm the monster that killed the person Tsubaki loved so that she'd love me!

Patty shook her head smiling. I got more pissed. Why wouldn't she get angry and leave me alone? I grabbed her back and hand and kissed her hard on the lips, using my tongue and everything. She made moaning sounds, like she didn't know that that made rapists want to go for more. I then squeezed her large breasts, hoping that would scare her away. We both fell to our knees. After I was done making out with her against her will, I looked up at her from her chest level, expecting a negative reaction. But… She kept smiling.

Patty: You're not a monster. Monsters are like, all wrapped in bandages and they have three eyes. You have two. They're finally looking at me.

I felt something welling up inside of me. Was it anger? I guess. Sadness? Maybe? And what else… I didn't know. I burst out into tears. How long had it been? I didn't know. I grasped my arms around Patty's waist and hugged her as I sobbed. She held my head to her chest and sung to me.

_**There are times when my heart gets lost.**_

_**By not feeling lonely or sad, I put on the brakes.**_

_**There's not point in comparing myself to others**_

_**Pride that makes me discouraged in the end is a useless thing.**_

_**I wonder, why I am living now?**_

_**The answer was always, always**_

_**Right beside me, and then it disappeared**_

_**Kindness is born from kindness and**_

_**Sadness continues to more sadness**_

_**That's the way people live**_

_**In the ever-spiraling swirl of life.**_

Black Star: I-! I really loved Tsubaki! I didn't want to tear her apart from Mifune, but she-! She was the only one who ever accepted me!

Patty It's not just her. Me, and sis, and Kid, and everyone else! We all love you! I know _I'll _always be there for you.

She hugged me tight in her arms. I wanted to feel that warmth for a long time. Even if I was being uncool or whatever, I really needed this. The girl who still accepted me, even though I had been such a jerk. She was right. I wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Shibusen Classroom, BlackStar

Time: 9:00 AM

Location: Shibusen Classroom

Maka: So guys, I've been thinking…

BlackStar: Hm?

Maka: About what Liz said… She said because she's a weapon, she's able to go into dreams if the frequency is right, right?

Liz: Well, yeah…

Maka: So… What if we got Mifune-san's sword back and placed it beside her as she sleeps?

Liz: Oh! So she might dream of Mifune!

Soul: Would that really work…?

Maka: We don't know until we try, Soul!

Kid: BlackStar, are you OK with that?

I placed my hand on Patty's shoulder and smiled a big hero's smile.

BlackStar: Of course!


	8. Chapter 8: Memorial Room, Maka

**Time: 5:00**

**Location: Memorial Room**

BlackStar: Quietly… Quietly…

Maka: If you say that, you're not being quiet…!

I scolded BlackStar as we infiltrated the room of shrines for the dead. There, we found Mifune's alter. Although his grave was somewhere else, this is where something representing him was placed. In his case, a sword. In front of it was a vase for Shibusen Students to place flowers for the deceased. Inside of Mifune's, there were only two. One was a fresh daisy, and the other, a scentless camellia.

Liz: Did Angela give the daisy?

BlackStar stroked the camellia, knowing where it came from, like everyone else. Soul picked up the katana that Mifune once held quietly.

?: WHO'S THERE?

A loud voice yelled in the dark room after hours. We all jumped with fright.

Liz: Eeeee! No ghosts, no ghosts, no ghosts!

Liz pressed herself against Kid, her breasts smooshing into his face.

Kid: Liz…! Air…!

A dying Kid tried not to suffocate.

?: Oh, it's you kids.

A large hand pulled the switch for the lights. There stood our headmaster, Shinigami-sama.

Kid: Father…

Liz: Oh God…!

Liz pulled herself away from kid, her entire face red. She tried to gain her composure back.

Shinigami: Hey, you know that this room is off limits without permission. …And what are you holding, Soul-kun?

An angered Shinigami-sama pointed his finger at my boyfriend, as he tried to hide the katana behind his back.

Maka: Listen, Shinigami-sama, we didn't mean any harm. We only wanted to help Tsubaki.

Shinigami: Help Tsubaki-chan?

We told the headmaster the entire story. He looked at us with his usual face and stared.

Shinigami: I see. Although I would love to help you kids by letting you borrow the sword… That's not the real one.

All: What?

Shinigami: You know Mifune had a lot of swords, right? We could only find one of those. However, he had one that carried his soul within it. You can't have a pile of weapons without having one focused one.

BlackStar: Then where's the real one?

Shinigami: Who knows. It should be somewhere near Arachnaea's castle, though.

Soul: Why don't we check out over there?

BlackStar: All right! Let's go!


	9. Chapter 9: Near The Castle, Kid

**Time: 6:00**

**Location: Near Ararchne's Destroyed Castle**

Kid: Liz, can you hear anything?

Liz put her hands to her ears symmetrically. How beautiful…!

Liz: Mmm… The frequency is coming from this way.

BlackStar: All right!

The spunky BlackStar dashed into the cave Liz had pointed out without hesitation. What a fool.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Black Star: WHHHHHHOOOOOAAA!

He screamed. All at once, we all ran in to see what had happened. Inside was not just a pile of treasures like gold and jewels, but also a large dragon who was using it for it's own nest.

Maka: There's the sword…!

Maka took her scythe partner Soul in her hands and got ready for battle. Upon a pedestal behind the dragon indeed was the sword of Mifune.

Dragon: Get… out…

BlackStar: Did it just talk…?

Dragon: This sword will not be sullied by your hands. Leave at once or die.

Patty: No can do!

Patty transformed and jumped into… BLACKSTAR'S HANDS?

Kid: Patty? What are you doing?

Patty: Since BlackStar doesn't have a weapon, I'm gonna be one!

She snickered happily. But if I only have Liz, I'm…! I'm…!

Kid: UNSYMETRICAL!

Liz: Just deal. Or am I not good enough?

She swifted back her hair and transformed into a gun, placing herself into my hand.

Kid: …Fine.

Liz: Good boy.

After a few minutes of vigorous fighting, Maka placed her scythe to the dragon's throat.

Maka: Give it up.

Dragon: Worthless humans… I was given a mission by a strong samurai to protect this sword, and I shall!

BlackStar: Did you just say-

Patty: Protect?

Maka: You mean Mifune got you to protect this sword?

Dragon: You know Mifune-dono?

BlackStar: We came to get this sword for Tsubaki… She needs it to get well again.

Dragon: Tsubaki-dono?

The dragon seemed to be putting pieces together in his head. He picked up the sword in his mouth and placed it in front of us with a bow.

Dragon: I apologize for my rudeness. Mifune-dono said to give it to Tsubaki or her friends.

Maka: How did you get this sword?

Dragon: As I slept, a sword fell into my layer. With it's whisper of strong spiritual energy, it told me to hold this sword safely until you all came. With such a strong spirit, I had to accept the favor.

BlackStar: Dragon… Thanks!

Dragon: My best wishes to Tsubaki-dono.


	10. Chapter 10: Tsubaki's Room, BlackStar

Time: 11:00

Location: Tsubaki's Bedroom

Tsubaki slept in a deep slumber, and then tossed and turned in agony. Her heart started to beat faster.

BlackStar: I'll just put it in here quietly…

He reached out his toe on the floor, putting the sword upright next to her bed. He looked at her and smiled.

BlackStar: …Sweet dreams, Tsubaki.

And then he left.


	11. Chapter 11: Time To Say Goodbye

"Where… Am I…?" Tsubaki looked around the pure white place. There was nothing there except herself. "…"

"Tsubaki."

"Ah…!" Looking up again, she saw the figure of the man she loved. He wore a white shirt with a cloak over top, the same outfit he wore when they met.

"You finally got out of there, huh?" He smiled softly to her.

"Mifune-san…!" Tears formed in her eyes, and she clamped her teeth, trying to hold back the tears. Slowly, he walked up to her. For a moment, he stood in front of her. Then, he grasped her tight in his arms.

"…!"

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to her.

"Mifune-san…!" The tears didn't stop. They dripped down her face endlessly, and finally she started to cry. She sobbed like a child into his chest. "I love you…! I never got to say it, but I love you!"

"I do too. It's all right." He stroked her hair softly. "…Tsubaki… Can you promise me some things?

"Yes."

"First. Watch over Angela.

"Yes."

"Second. …Please forget about me."

"What are you saying…?" Tsubaki looked at him in confusion. "You have to stay! Please don't go!"

"You're a strong girl. I know that it will be hard. It will be for me, too. I want to hold you in my arms like this forever." He tightened his embrace, expressing his longing passion for her.

"Then-!"

"But… I can't do that anymore. But… I wished before my death. I wanted to say my feelings to you. But I was truly a coward."

"No you're not!" She shook her head. "I didn't either…!"

"You're so kind…" He kissed her on her cheek, and then looked at her in her eyes. Closing their eyes, they reached each other's lips. Tear drops dripped down from Tsubaki's eyes. She wished, like Mifune, for this moment to last forever. He placed his hand to her cheek and stroked her.

"I'm so glad, I met you, Tsubaki… I love you. Please… Be happy…" He went into the wind inside of her dream, and she reached her hands, just like she had done that time.

"…Mifune-san… Thank you."

I have to go now, time to say goodbye

With the best smile on my face

This parting is one of many, I will become stronger

If I just close my eyes, I can always meet with you

Even if apart, we are closer than ever

Now I will live and look ahead, and I will walk along

This parting is one of many, I will become stronger

If I just close my eyes, I can always meet with you

With one last kiss, time to say goodbye…


	12. Chapter 12: Tsubaki's Home, Tsubaki

**Time: 8:00 AM**

**Location: Tsubaki's House**

That morning, I knew I wanted to change something. I got out of bed early. I fixed myself up the way I wanted, and then I walked to have breakfast downstairs. Everyone had gathered there.

Maka: Tsubaki-chan! How are-?

She stopped in her tracks. It was exactly what I had expected. Since I was a child, I had grown my hair out and never cut it.

BlackStar: Tsubaki, you…? Your hair…?

My hair was now cut just above my shoulders. In my ears, I wore gold drop earrings.

Tsubaki: Yeah, I wanted a change.

This wasn't just a hair cut. This was the new me. This was me moving on. This was me living with my loved one's memory forevermore.


	13. Chapter 13: I've Been Watching

**3 years later**

A fresh breeze blew across the green field as I walked with Angela. Here at this stone lay the memory of Mifune-san. They couldn't bury him, but they put a memorial grave for him here. I wore a tight black tube skirt with black stockings underneath. I had a white button-up shirt with black buttons. My hair was still fairly short. Maybe it would take another 20 years to grow out again. I didn't mind. On my lips, I wore a bit of rouge. Was I trying to look sexy…? I laughed at the thought.

"Papa!" Angela ran up to the grave and smiled. "I'm going into 4th grade this year! And Mama got a job! She's working at a school as a teecha-"

"Teacher."

"Yeah, that's what I said!" She insisted.

"Angela," I said to her, "Why don't you go pick some daisies for Papa?" I shuffled the bouquet of camellias in my arms.

"Mm!" And so she ran off. I kneeled down in front of his grave and closed my eyes with a smile. I placed the camellia bouquet in front of his grave.

"Mifune-san…" I whispered. "Angela's doing fine. She's doing great in school, although she's a little bit of a prankster. Oh, so, Maka and Soul are engaged!" I tried to give him the news update. It was hard. I weaved my fingers together, and looked down at the ground. "Hey, Mifune-san… I got a job. I have friends. I'm happy." I felt a tear drip down my cheek. "I'm happy, Mifune-san. Are you watching?"

"I'm watching." That voice said deeply. I stood back up and looked at who said that. My tears fell into the wind and disappeared.

"…Mifune-san…!" I looked at him, unable to speak anymore. Instead, I did what I should have done so long ago. I ran, my high-heels stabbing my feet. I kicked the expensive shoes off and ran again. I didn't stop. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it dirtied my feet, I ran. I jumped into his chest and we held each other tightly.

"…God gave me another chance." He explained quietly. That was all I needed to know. I didn't need to hear the details.

I closed my eyes, and we met again. Our time to say goodbye had passed. Now we were together forever.

The End

* * *

**Extra special explanation!**

…?

Kid: Father, how did Mifune come back?

Shinigami: Well, Kid. That Mifune had such a strong soul that he was just BEGGING to be brought back. Like Sid.

Kid: What's going to happen to him now?

Shinigami: Well, now he has to work for… ME. Muahahahahaha!

Kid: Why the evil laugh?

Shinigami: Oh, no reason. I just felt like it.

* * *

IT'S DONE! THE FIC THAT MOVED THE WORLD! OK, maybe not, but it got at least a little attention. Maybe. Possibly. OK, not really.

I'm making an AMV based off of this fic, and the song is, what a surprise, "Time to Say Goodbye". It includes a lot of photo editing, so please watch it!

Till we meet again!

-Ameyoke


End file.
